Titan
(in visions) Mother Guardians Enemy Brothers Witness The Beginning|referenced = |people = Witness|location = New York (1959) Colorado (2045) Various Other Places|image = TitanCity.jpg}}'''Titan '''is a massive time-traveling industrial facility. Titan is first discovered by Cassie while seeing a vision of the Red Forest. She believes that this a place where The Witness feels safe. In 2044, Ramse and The Daughters set out to find Titan and kill The Witness. Facility Overview Titan is a massive industrial complex which functions as a giant time machine. It was designed by Elliot Jones at the behest of the Pallid Man. There are massive tanks, smoke stacks, and towers. Outside near the middle of the facility, there is a mysterious circular platform with strange symbols around the outside. The entire facility can travel through time. Residents A group of cloaked figures, whose appearance is a homage to The Witness, reside at Titan. They are fiercely loyal to The Witness and subordinate to the Pallid Man. In 2163, they gather in a large room to observe the Pallid Man welcoming Cassandra, who is pregnant with The Witness, to the future. Timeline 1944 The Primary, Thomas Crawford Jr., thinks of Titan, where he claims "everyone dies...everyone lives." 1961 Cassie and Ramse arrive from 2044 to find information about Titan from Dr. Kirschner. The duo run into the CIA, who ultimately include references to Titan in their report solely because Cassie and Ramse mentioned it. Before the mission is determined to be hopeless, however, Kirschner takes the team to his lab, where the Word of the Witness is being displayed. Ramse discovers the word "Titan" scrawled in the top corner along with a set of coordinates. He tears off the piece of the Word before splintering. 2016 The Pallid Man recruits Elliot Jones to help build the facility. Jones is initially taken aback, saying that it will require technology from decades in the future and citing the massive scale of the project. The Pallid Man explains that this is why it is called "Titan." 2044 While trapped inside the mind of The Witness, Cassie sees the Titan facility through the window of the house. As a result of being inside the mind of The Witness, Cassie concludes that Titan is a place where The Witness feels safe. Determined to find and kill The Witness, Cassie and Ramse hunt down The Keeper, a man with a wealth of information from before the apocalypse. The Keeper reveals classified CIA documents that seem to reference Titan in East Berlin, 1961. Most of the information is redacted, prompting Cassie and Ramse to travel to 1961 and find answers. After returning from 1961, Ramse is determined to find and kill The Witness. He and The Daughters, led by the young Jennifer Goines, embark on a year-long voyage to find Titan. Prior to leaving, old Jennifer warns that the search for Titan only leads to death. 2045 After finally arriving in Colorado, Hannah goes to scout the location of Titan but is dismayed to find it is not there. On a second scout of the location, the facility is discovered, yet Hannah is adamant that it was not there earlier. After entering the facility, Ramse, Deacon, Whitley, and Hannah are confronted by several people wearing plague doctor masks and robes like The Witness. They are slaughtered by the Witness's followers, but are saved when Cole, Railly, Jennifer and the Daughters change the timeline and rescue them. Ramse then interrogates the Witness's followers, but all say the same thing: the Witness is safe; Ramse then kills all the followers. Jones realizes that the entire city of Titan is a giant time machine, and it begins to splinter. Most of the Project Splinter members and Daughters escape the city (including Cole, Ramse, and Jones), but Jennifer is splintered to 1917, and Railly is splintered to 2163.